secrets
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: harry surprise people in a way unlike any other during the tri wizard tournament and will change things forever.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hello everyone It's Mage this is a brand new story (with grammar correction)

Harry: I'm actually looking forward to this believe it or not.

Mage: Yay harry your here I missed you.

Harry: I know I didn't want you sending more howlers about me not being here.

Mage:(blushes) well how else was I supposed to get you here you ignored everything else I sent.

Harry: yeah cause you sending me a giant stuffed lion asking me to join you was so appealing.

Mage:. I don't harry potter or any of its character.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter one

When Harry walked into the ring people where either holding there breath or booing him. when the Cannon shots fired every one was on the edge of their seats when the dragon used its molten breath they saw Harry dive behind a rock he used aspell. But no one heard which one but what ever it was it hadn't watched as Harry got up and began walking towards the dragon.

The dragon swung his tail everyone screamed for him to get down or run. But when the tail made contact no one could believe what they had just seen. Harry potter had just done something truly unexpected And unlike anything ever seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: Hello everyone It's Mage this is a brand new story that ive been tinkering in my head with and I hope you like it.

Harry: I'm love it so far this next chapter is awesome

Mage: damn right it is sorry that the chapters are so short they will get longer as the story goes on but it will take some time.

Harry: just enjoy it I am.

Mage:. I don't harry potter or any of its character.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter two

HPOV

As Harry walked into the ring he could feel the eyes of the people in the crowd on him most of all he could feel his fear. He would rather face dementors then this mother dragon at least he would know what to then this summoning charm. The cannon went off and the dragon shot its molten fire Harry dived behind a nearby rock and yelled "Accio firebolt!" he waited for his broom to appear but it never did. The dragon was looking for him Harry got to thinking why he pretended the way he did all its done is hurt him. Then it donned on him there was no reason to hide he just acted the way people wanted.

Harry said aloud the words that had finally found their way out "No this is not me I am no ones puppet I will be free." he looked up in the stands and saw Ron looking like he was actually concerned he saw Hermione next to him looking terrified. "liars" harry got up and began tapping into his power and walked forward he felt it he felt him self pulling apart. He felt everything and he felt the dragons tail make contact and swing right threw him as he flew in every direction he could and attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: Hello everyone It's Mage this is a brand new story that ive been tinkering in my head with and I hope you like it.

Harry: Oh My Merlin

Mage: damn right.

Harry: That was so cool

Mage:. I don't harry potter or any of its character please review.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter three

Ravens that all everyone saw when the tail made contact with the small student they didn't know what to think the boy was gone. All that was left where the raven's circling the area where Harry had been standing and flying around the stands attacking the dragon and avoiding it at the same time.

The dragon tried in vain to hurt them but when he struck one the raven just got right back up. The raven started flying away from the dragon and the stands and began circling in the air and clumping together and they heard a voice not just any voice there 4th champions voice. They looked around trying to find the boy some one shouted to look up and they did what they saw was shocking. The ravens where forming and melding together showing harry but he was different. when all the ravens melded together their stood Harry floating in mid air. He had his arms crossed and looked impassive like all his emotions had died and left him hollow. He was wearing a back skin hugging trench coat that flared out at his hips. where black skinny jeans and black gloves and combat boots his hair was longer and looked like feathers going down his back.

He spoke with a voice barely above a whisper but what they heard was like thunder he said too word that shocked people to the core, "Your done." He lifted his hand to the skies and brought it down and with it came lighting that hit the dragon. The people there would always remember the way the dragon screamed as shackles of lighting made it way around the creature slithering over it like snakes. "Is this what you want judges a "Show" well you've got one." With those words he stopped the lighting but the dragon was bound harry landed on the ground softly and walked forward the dragon tried backing up in fear of this creature in front of her.

They all watched as Harry made his way to the to the nest and picked up the golden egg and softly spoke "It's done" and turned and walked back into the tent he came form earlier. When he entered the tent he let go of the binds holding the dragon and let her return to her nest. As entered applause and screams of joy and other emotion where heard he only frowned and muttered "fools" and walked past his fellow shocked champions and sat down an waited for his score like them.

The judges called there names and they walked out holding there eggs each where given there point victor was in the lead in second was Harry. Reporters began to enter the arena all heading towards harry but with a wave of his hand he was gone and the flock of ravens from earlier where flying away flying towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: for the record this is not a story where harry goes Dark but he will be grey he just doesn't want to have himself be hurt again and he's realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he cant take it anymore.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter four

It had been two days since the first tournament and people where still talking about what harry had done some where asking if it was a spell. Others asked if it where light or dark magic but what ever it was people where impressed but when ever anyone went up to Harry wanting to ask how he did it he would only glare and walkaway. People tried asking Ron and Hermione what he did but thy didn't know either it seemed like the golden trio had fallen out. But people failed to notice that there was only one person that Harry near him and that was Neville Longbottom.

somewhere near the black lake

a lone figure stood in the shadow of a tree looking out at the lake "I thought I would find you here" harry turned to see his only friend "Hey Nev what up" Neville just walks up to the man standing in front of him "you know you cant avoid questioning forever there going to come for you and ask question and you will have to answer at some point" said Neville Harry turned and smirked "You seem to have forgotten how large this castle is I could hide forever if I wanted." Neville looked away "That may be true but what about when you leave the school no one can protect you then." The minute he said those words he regretted them immediately "I can protect my self nev or have you forgotten what I did to that dragon?" asked Harry smirking

"I don't think anyone has" said a voice from behind there stood Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry lost his smirk and his emotion's left his heart "What do you want come to accuse me of using dark magic to do what I?" asked Harry "No Harry would you just listen I came here to apologize for how I've been acting." said Ron "what makes you think I want it" questioned Harry "Oh Harry be sensible about this you cant stay mad at Ron" said Hermione "who's side are you on first you try getting him to see reason and then walk off with him not speaking to me then you stand by me at the tournament now your defending him." spat Harry.

"Harry don't be angry just accept Ron apologies" said Ginny "Are you kidding me I will not take his sorry ass Apologies he turned his back on and I was turned on by everyone in this damn school but Neville do you know what that's like for someone like me?" shouted Harry.

In his anger he didn't notice the ravens gathering around the group of five. They looked like they where angry and ready to attack on command " Sometimes I wish I had never met you too so just go away!" with one fluid motion the birds attacked the three Ex friends away from Harry pecking and clawing at there arms and faces. "Harry what have you done." but when he turned around there was only an empty place where harry had stood and a flock of ravens flying towards the school.

Harry didn't know why he did it he just did and ounce he realized what he had done he had mixed feeling these where the people who had turned their backs on him but it felt so right to hurt them like they hurt him. When Harry had landed in the Owlery willing for his body to reform he didn't notice an old headmaster coming towards him.

"Harry can we talk my boy?" asked Dumbledore softly he took a step back in surprise when Harry looked up at him with sharp piercing eyes "I'm not telling you how I do it Professor this will be my power and mine alone you cant take it from me." Dumbledore looked down at his student "That is not what this is about Harry" Harry stood up not expecting the sadness in the old mans voice.

"What is this about Professor?" asked Harry if he could have harry would have thought Dumbledore got older just by what he was trying to say to him. "Their is something I've been meaning to tell you for sometime now."

"What is it is this about the Tournament?" asked Harry "No my boy it involves your family come lets go to my office." with that Dumbledore turned around and began walking down the stairs. when Harry had caught up with he old man he was more angry then curious what had he been keeping from him. Was he not really related tot he Durselys and just forced to go there for punishment.

When they got into Dumbledore's office harry stopped at the door. There standing by the professor where three people a man with black hair and blue eyes around forty years old wearing glasses. Nest to him stood a women a year or to younger then him with bright red hair and green eyes like his own. But what shocked harry the most was the boy who was with them. He was the exact opposite of Harry he was tall well muscled had red hair and blue eyes freckles and had a nice tan.

"Harry I'd like you to meet your parents Lily and James and Your brother Lane the boy-who-lived." and with that what was left of Harry's heart was shattered like glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Mage: for the record this is not a story where harry goes Dark but he will be grey he just doesn't want to have himself be hurt again and he's realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he cant take it anymore. I had received a review about my story which I,m happy about and they had thought where harry turns into ravens seemed familiar and that's because its not my idea. I'm kind of of fusing Harry's powers with the evil queen from snow white and the huntsman I just love her ability to turn into ravens and thought it fit harry.

Mage: I would like too thank

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter five

Harry stood there not knowing how to react these were his parents his dead parents "Harry my baby we've missed you so much." said Lily With those words Harry knew what to feel and that was complete and utter rage "You liar."

 **Lily POV**

I was Shocked how could my baby my little Harry say that "Harry what do you mean of course we missed you why would you think we wouldn't." she asked "Oh I don't know how about the fact that you abandoned me with thought disgusting things you had me call family!" Harry shouted I was shocked how could Harry say that my sister would never hurt a child.

"Harry that's nonsense don't say such horrible things about your aunt and uncle after all they've done for you." said James I looked over to Dumbledore he looked like he was about to break down crying.

"Oh really professor would you like me to tell them or you about what's been happening at that house for the last fourteen years." I looked over to Dumbledore and he looked older then I've ever seen him "My boy if I had know I would have done something sooner but now that your parents are back you can.." said Dumbledore "NO!" he never finished his sentence and I thought my heart had stopped.

 **Third person POV**

"what Harry my boy I thought this would make you happy?" said Dumbledore "why would I be happy going back to the people who left me with abusive muggles?"

"Harry will you at least hear us out we should at least tell you where we have been all this time and why we left you behind." said lily

looking at his mother he felt anger but he needed to know why they did this if not for them then for himself that what Neville would say anyway. "Fine go ahead"

"Okay well it happened like this or from what your grandparents portrait has told us anyway.

 **Fourteen years ago Godrics Hollow.**

"Oh Charles I don't think I've been this relaxed I had forgotten what it was like holding a baby" said one Dorea black nee potter as she looked down at one of her grandchildren Harry potter. "He's so quite he's nothing like his father thank goodness." Smirking walking over to his wife holding one Lane potter who was balling his eyes out "want to trade?" laughing at her husbands joke she looked down a the little one in her arms he would certainly be more of a Black then a Potter she would bet her life on it.

Just as she finished the thought alarm's went wild signaling the wards had fallen. "Dora its him take the boys and run ill hold him off." said Charles handing over Lane to a scared Dorea But she only nodded and ran for the nursery. When she entered the nursery she barracked the door with what she could.

But it wasn't enough she was barely able to avoid the door which was rushing forward straight towards her when it made contact with the wall the door shattered and a piece struck Lane in the arm. Dorea took a step in front of the crib she wasn't going down with out a thought. "Step aside Dorea you are a very respectable women I wouldn't want to kill." Doreas only response was to place a shielding charms between herself and her children. "I may not be able to stop you but I can by myself and these children time till Albus arrives with help." Voldemort only laughed at her "You foolish women no one can stop me not even that old fool now say good bye to you grandchildren Dorea Avda kadavra!"

 **Back in Dumbledores office present day**

"that was that Your Grandparents died protecting you while your father and I where at a meeting in the ministries" said Lily finishing her story she looked up to her baby hoping to see forgiveness ut she only saw anger and mistrust "so what about Sirius he rotted in Azkaban for years when you knew the it was peter that was the secret keeper and you didn't do a damn thing about it."

Lily turned to Dumbleodre in shock yu told us that peter gave Sirius back the secret keeper position cause he couldn't handle it you lied to us." shouted james

"I thought it would be for the best" Harry snorted "You wouldn't know what was the best for someone if it kicked you in you old wrinkly arse."said Harry

"Look ive got stuff to do I have a tak to figure out and im really not in the mood to get to know the people who abandoned me so by." said Harry'

"Wait Harry please don't go your father and I have been wanting to have you live with us for so long." said :Lily trying to keep herson from leaveing

"The you should never have left" said Harry walking out of the room.

One Week Later

 **Daily prophet**

 **"Harry Potter not the real boy who lived."**

 **"Potters Alive with other child who is the real boy who lived"**

This is what the daily prophet said monday morning when the paper had arrived people looed over to Harry hoping to see a reaction. But he just got up and left leaving the Great Hall as he was walking Neville ran over to him "Harry are you alright" asked Neville taking Harrys hand in his harry turned to Neville "I'm fine Neville I promise just stay by my side is all I ask." Neville only smiled "Harry your my best friend even if Vo..Voldemort himself where standing right here I wouldn't leave our side." said Neille feeling more confident then he had ever felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

Mage: for the record this is not a story where harry goes Dark but he will be grey he just doesn't want to have himself be hurt again and he's realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he cant take it anymore. I had received a review about my story which I,m happy about and they had thought where harry turns into ravens seemed familiar and that's because its not my idea. I'm kind of of fusing Harry's powers with the evil queen from snow white and the huntsman I just love her ability to turn into ravens and thought it fit harry.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

secrets chapter 6

* * *

While the rest of the school was busy with their every day lives Neville and Decided it was time Harrry took a break from worrying about the task and decided to take him to the lake to relax.

"So how goes trying to figure out the clue for the next task?" asked Neville walking next to the shorter male.

"Not well" said Harry "I'm positive what comes out isn't a banshee scream and I can't think of what else it could be." said Harry holding the egg that had been causing him to have the worst headache he could ever imagine.

They where walking towards a spot that the two of them had found earlier in the year and thought it was the best place to get away from the people asking questions, along with getting away from the Potter's.

Harry still couldn't get over how much better has a friend Neville was compared to Ron or Hermione.

"Hey lets just forget about the tournament, your parents all that lets just have a nice time" said Neville putting out a blanket he had brought with him

"Ounce again mate your right i just have to get used to the thought of letting things go and just relaxing." said Harry.

Taking a seat on the blanket Harry put the egg next to him and the basket full of lunch between them. "you know something?" asked Neville

"I know a lot of things Neville your going to have to be more specific." said Harry smirking at the glare Neville gave him

"This is nice just you and me sitting here with no one to bother us." said Neville looking over to harry.

"Yeah I think its relaxing to, but we need to figure out what to do with this stupid egg." said Harry Neville chuckled thinking to himself how dense Harry could be

"you know something i say we just chuck this dumb egg into the lake and just wing it with the next Neville taking the egg in hand's walking over to the water.

"Neville be serious I don't see how us throwing that thing into the lake will..." suddenly Harru thought Neville was the smartest person in the world. "Neville your a genius." said Harry taking off his shirt "quick take your shirt off." said Harry not noticing Neville blush.

"what why?" asked Neville "Just do it." said Harry taking the egg in hand and walked over to the lake . "common I'm not doing this alone." said Harry

"Alright why are we doing this?" asked Neville "just cast the bubble head charm and follow me." said Harry doing as Harry said so he cast he went under the water and watched as Harry opened the egg.

 _ **Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,**_  
 _ **And while you're searching ponder this;**_  
 _ **We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_  
 _ **An hour long you'll have to look,**_  
 _ **And to recover what we took,**_  
 _ **But past an hour, the prospect's black,**_  
 _ **Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.**_

After the song was finished the duo resurfaced "well this is going to be interesting huh mate." said Harry grinning.


	7. Chapter 8

Mage: I realized I never did mention who it was I had to thank for my inspiration for chapter five and six id like to thank fanfiction wrighter Smile Back. Ounc again I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. rowling

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter seven

"The yule ball had been a tradition of the tri wizard tournament since its inception." said professor McGonagall addressing the class as filch set up the record player. "On Christmas eve night we and are quests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity" she pauses as she looked over the student's.

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the yule ball is fist and force most a dance." said professor McGonagall

This had caught many of the girls attention and the boys to complain in despair but this had caught the attention of one Neville Longbottom.

"Silence!" shouted Professor McGonagall regaining the students attention "The house of Godric Gryffindore has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries' I will not have you in the course of a single evening the name by babbling, bumbling band of baboon's." Said the professor chastising the students.

"Try saying that five time fast" whispered Fred to George

"now to Dance is to let the body breath inside every girl a secret swan slumbering longing to burst forth and take flight." Ron decided to make a rude comment which Professor McGongall heard "While inside every boy a lordly lion prepared the prance mister Weasley" said the Professor walking over to the red headed teen.

"Yes" said the boy in fear looking up to the professor "join me please." causing Neville to bump Harrys shoulder and laughs.

"Now place you right hand on my waist." said the Professor to her young student "what?" said Ron "My waist" said Professor McGonagall repeating herself.

" if you please." addressing the caretaker to start the music "one two three one two three" said Professor as they started dancing the twins where trying very hard not to be heard laughing at there little brothers discomfort.

"Oye" whispered Harry getting the twins attention "your never going to let him live this down are you" said Harry grinning evilly they said at the same time "Never"

"Everybody come together!" said the professor wanting the students to start dancing the girls got right up but the boy didn't but Neville feeling brave stood up and Put out his hand for Harry "Hey since I'm sure you don't want to dance with some fan crazy chick and I'm sure you don't want to dance with Granger so um do you think that." Neville never finished his sentence since Harry only laughed and put Neville's hand on his waist and took his hand in his own.

"Don't even start and just start dancing you lead" stated Harry and they started dancing the boys where gauking and the girls where just watching as the two boys danced with each other.

"Your not that bad of a dancer Neville" said Harry looking up at Neville. He only smiled but cringed when something stepped on his foot "Oh I'm sorry I've never danced before." said Harry blushing Neville ignored the pain in his foot and just kept dancing.

"Its fine I think you doing great Harry" said Neville smiling not caring how many times Harry stepped on his foot.


	8. Chapter 9

Mage: So his is chapter nine I've been having a righters block but had this one kind of finished so I posting it know even though its so short I do apologize for that.

Harry: If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this story please send him a review with ideas on how to continue thank you.

Mage: I don't Harry potter or any of its characters all right go to J. .

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter nine

 _'thinking"_

"talking"

"Harry ill meet you in front of the great hall before the ball starts and then after the first dance will meet up with Luna and hang out together how's that." asked Neville ounce again running an idea by Harry on how they could involve Luna in the planes for the yule ball.

"Alright I'll see you their I'll give Luna the information." said Harry walking off to tell Luna about the planes.

 **Later**

As Harry was walking up to the dorm to get ready he heard the sound of ripping fabric. When he got to the door he found Ron ripping up his robes "That ought to teach that poof a lesson for not wanting to be my friend." said Ron thinking no one was watching. when he turned to leave Harry hid in the shadows not wanting to have a confrontation right now.

When he entered the dorm room he went over to his ripped up robes "what an idiot good thing these where only for him to rip up." Harry turned towards the mirror and focused he knew his ravens could form into clothes he wanted to see how far it could go.

He looked down and saw his shirt to become a form fitting black button up with black slacks he made his books black with a slight heel to give him some height. His robes became a double breasted blazer then he used some magic and added a blue sheen to his clothes.

When he was finished he walked down to the common room past Ron and Hermione and didn't even glance there way if he did he would have seen Ron's face go red in anger and jealousy.

When Harry walked to the great hall saw he the other champions and their dates. He saw Cedric with Cho Change in the front behind them was Fleur with Terry Boots. the one that surprised Harry was who Victors date was it was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna this is the date you where telling Neville and I about." said Harry glaring at Krum in the short time that they met Luna he and Neville Had practically adopted her even if she was only a year younger then them.

Victor looked like he was going to argue about what was wrong with him taking Luna but Harry cut him off. "Let's get one thing straight Krum you hurt my little sister what I did to that dragon will look like child's play compared to what I will do to you got it." said Harry lighting running between his fingers to get the point across.

"Yes sir." said Victor actually shaking in his boots in fear of the smaller man.

"Double for me." said Neville coming up to Harry.

"Alright champions are you ready, Mr. Potter where is your date for this evening." asked Professor McGonagall

"I'm going with Neville Professor." said Harry simply just wanting to get in an have fun with his friend he and Neville lined up with the others and walked into the hall leaving a shocked McGonagall.


	9. Chapter 10

Mage: So his is chapter nine I've been having a righters block but had this one kind of finished so I posting it know even though its so short I do apologize for that.

Harry: If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this story please send him a review with ideas on how to continue thank you.

Mage: I don't Harry potter or any of its characters all right go to J. .

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter nine

 _'thinking"_

"talking"

"Harry ill meet you in front of the great hall before the ball starts and then after the first dance will meet up with Luna and hang out together how's that." asked Neville ounce again running an idea by Harry on how they could involve Luna in the planes for the yule ball.

"Alright ill see you their ill give Luna the information." said Harry walking off to tell Luna about the planes.

 **Later**

As Harry was walking up to the dorm to get ready he heard the sound of ripping fabric. When he got to the door he found Ron ripping up his robes "That ought to teach that poof a lesson for not wanting to be my friend." said Ron thinking no one was watching. when he turned to leave Harry hid in the shadows not wanting to have a confrontation right now.

When he entered the dorm room he went over to his ripped up robes "what an idiot good thing these where only for him to rip up." Harry turned towards the mirror and focused he knew his ravens could form into clothes he wanted to see how far it could go.

He looked down and saw his shirt to become a form fitting black button up with black slacks he made his books black with a slight heel to give him some height. His robes became a double breasted trench coat he used some magic and added some blue to his clothes.

When he was finished he walked down to the common room past Ron and Hermione and didn't even glance there way if he did he would have seen Ron's face go red in anger and jealousy.

When Harry walked tot he great hall saw he the other champions and their dates. He saw Cedric with Cho Change in the front behind them was Fleur with Terry Boots. the one that surprised Harry was who Victors date was it was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna this is the date you where telling Neville and i about." said Harry glaring at Krum in the short time that they met Luna he and Neville Had practically adopted her even if she was only a year younger then them.

Victor looked like he was going to argue about what was wrong with him taking Luna but Harry cut him off. "Let's get one thing straight Krum you hurt my little sister what i did to that dragon will look like child's play compared to what ill do to you got it." Harry had lighting running between his fingers to get the point across.

"Yes sir." said Victor actually shaking in his boots in fear of the smaller man.

"Double for me." said Neville coming up to Harry.

"Alright champions are you ready mr. Potter where is your date for this evening." asked Professor McGonagall

"I'm going with Neville Professor." said Harry simply just wanting to get in an have fun with his friend he and Neville lined up with the others and walked into the hall leaving a shocked McGonagall.


	10. Chapter 11

Mage: So his is chapter nine I've been having a righters block but had this one kind of finished so I posting it know even though its so short I do apologize for that.

Harry: If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this story please send him a review with ideas on how to continue thank you.

Mage: I don't Harry potter or any of its characters all right go to J. .

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

* * *

Chapter eleven

 _'thinking"_

"talking"

Lane potter had always thought of himself as a very important person. He had defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby something no wizard was capable of doing any one who stood in his way where killed but a baby was able to stop him.

He had thought their wasn't a person on the light side that he couldn't wrap around his fingers and because of that he got whatever he wanted growing up he got toy, the newest broom, and pretty much anything he asked for.

But if their was one thing he wanted but couldn't have was his brother.

Harry.

Even his name brought feelings of guilt and angers to Lane's heart. Lane had grown up hearing stories about his brother. About how Harry was risking his life by being the "boy-who-lived" when it was really Lane.

He had thought that when he finally met his brother, Harry would love and admire him like every one else did.

He had expected Harry to smile and run towards them and be all sappy hugging them and asking them to take him home. He didn't Harry even seemed to have been restraining himself from pulling out his wand and Hex them.

Since the day they had meet each other it seem Harry did everything in his power to stay away from them as much as possible.

His parents told him not to worry and that they were sure Harry would come around. But he wasn't so sure if they were right. Harry had Pretty much told them he didn't want anything to do with them after he stormed out of the headmasters office.

Lane was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the great halls doors opening and the surprised whispers of the students he couldn't tell what was so shocking until he saw his brother walk in on the arm of the squib of Hogwarts Neville Longbottom.

He could feel his parents stiffen behind him when they saw him but he wasn't sure why the Longbottoms had been friends of there family for generations and he was pretty sure it wasn't because Harry walked in on the arm of a guys its pretty common in the wizarding world sure not everyone likes it but no one make a big stink about it.

"What is Harry thinking walking in on the arm of a filthy squib." whispered James to Lily

'oh so that's why their no happy' thought Lane

"I don't know it was my understanding they where only close friends." answered Lily looking just as mad

Lane decided he didn't want to hear anymore and decided to go find a girl to dance with later.

* * *

 **Guys I'm sorry that this chapter is so short after you guys had been waiting for so long but as you know that ideas need time to some to the person so here it is.**

 **Ill be trying to a scene next chapter that involves Harry and Neville talking when their dancing.**

 **I'll also be taking a vote on weather I should have Harry and Neville admit their together to the Potter or not to please post your votes in the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 12

Update guys

Mage: hey guys I have some good new for you this si a notification for me to tell you that i have re written this story since I'm not happy with this so i have changed it not much be enough that I'm happy about it so that i can update it more which i have and will be posting today


End file.
